


The Truth Will Set You Free [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Curses, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Gavin Free, who may or may not have a terrible habit of lying a little too often, finds himself under a curse that forces him to tell the truth. What could possibly go wrong?





	The Truth Will Set You Free [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Will Set You Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839353) by [iMavinAGoodTime (JKDoYouLoveMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKDoYouLoveMe/pseuds/iMavinAGoodTime). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94i6kc892ch6bia/The+Truth+Will+Set+You+Free.m4b) (147.44 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1hkrwbtm1l77rk1/The+Truth+Will+Set+You+Free.mp3) (95.6 MBs)

Running time [01:44:24]


End file.
